Tornument of the Dimensions
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: Multi-x-over of everything you can imagine A tornument is held to determine the strongest in each dimension who will win. Warning: Some foul language aka Duo and Karumi
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Yu Yu Hakasho. I only own Sailor Millenia and this story line, so no stealing unless you ask.  
  
An evil figure was sitting on a thrown. It was an evil villain that spoke his purpose, "I will rule the fanfiction world. But there is one author that is standing in my way. ::dundun dundun:: Sailor Millenia. I will call her and challenge her."  
  
The evil reached out its hand and started typing on his laptop. A few second later and a few pretty lights appeared our crazy zany and always insany very confused looking Sailor Millenia.  
  
The evil creature said, "Welcome Sailor Millenia to my..."  
  
"By all that is fanfictiony in the universe what the hell is going on and were am I."  
  
The figure said very annoyed, "As I was saying this is my world and I challenge you to a battle of minions."  
  
Sailor Millenia said, "Why, is it because I'm stronger, more creative, and more insane then you'll ever be!"  
  
"No..yes. Well that doesn't matter my best minions vs. your best minions for champion of the fanfiction world."  
  
"Your not serious are you?"  
  
"Note serious face"  
  
"Ok" Sailor Millenia walked over to her laptop on a table opposite to the evil figure. She started to type.  
  
Lots of frilly lights happened and 16 figures fell out of the sky.  
  
"There's my army of minions evil person!"  
  
The evil person replied, "No No you misunderstood me I want you're strongest against mine."  
  
"Fine pansy-ass I just need time for a tournament to determine my strongest."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Sailor Millenia started typing again and everyone appeared at the DBZ tournament arena. Sailor Millenia got up on a table that appeared with a mega-phone she also created. She said in the mega-phone "Listen resident characters I am Sailor Millenia author extraordinary. This is a tournament were I will find the champion of all Sailor Millenia world. There are 4 of you from each dimension I choose. Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakasho, and Ranma 1/2. May I introduce you to everyone."  
  
"First from the Ranma 1/2 dimension well Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, and DAMN IT!! Kuno." Kuno walks to Sailor Millenia and starts spouting poetry. Sailor Millenia brings out her staff and bangs him on the head repeated "DIE DIE DIE!!"  
  
"From the Yu Yu Hakasho dimension we have, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and ...Kuabawra.ok.whatever."  
  
"From Sailor Moon dimension we have Sailor Saturn aka Hotaru Tomeo, Sailor Uranus aka Haruka Tenho, and WTF" Sailor Millenia runs to the laptop and checks it and says "what the hell. TUXEDO PANSY-ASS MASK AND SAILOR SLUT VENUS!!!! What the hell did I do to deserve this."  
  
A voice from the sky aka the guy in my head said, "Stupid everyone else was busy"  
  
Sailor M. says, "So you give me the weakest how considerate of you."  
  
"Welcome"  
  
"I sincerely hope that you noticed the note of sarcasm in that"  
  
"Sure whatever"  
  
"Grrr.whatever from the Dragon Ball Z Vegeta( yeah!) M.Trunks(double yeah!) Goku, and..holy lizards ass and for the love of insanity it's the bane of my sanity Hercule!" Wahh!!!  
  
Guy from the head said, "So I interfered a little with the computer so what"  
  
"Everyone is insulted by this trust me"  
  
"Not my problem"  
  
"Quiet or I'll send Draco to hit you with a curse"  
  
Sailor Millenia waved her staff and a number flew in front of everyone's head. That person's number appeared on a board, which told everyone who they were fighting.(Hey guys I actually drew for this)  
  
Kuwabarwa vs. Uranus  
  
Hiei vs. Kurama  
  
Ryoga vs. Akane  
  
M.Trunks vs. Hercule  
  
Saturn vs. Kuno  
  
Venus vs. Ranma  
  
Tuxedo Mask vs. Vegeta  
  
Goku vs. Yusuke  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hey all I'm back with a multi-crossover tournament lol ok I like it. This is my co-authors idea so say "Thanks you Mr.GokuII" anyway it'll be good with lots of fights and stuff.  
  
Send flames, likes, dislikes don't care just please do it.  
  
Sailor Millenia 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakasho, Ranma ½ or any other show I mention here.  
  
SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! : All thanx's for the reviews. Know I hate to pull a cliché move but I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter. I really hate it when you guys read but don't reviews it makes the Renny sad. I review all your stories an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth or maybe this thing just really isn't good.  
  
"Hello everyone this is Yami Moto here, with my co-anchor Serena Tskino and my co-co or cuckoo anchor Seto Kaibia."  
  
"Hey I'm not crazy! Just slightly insane" said that crazy dragon guy Seto Kaibia.  
  
"Nope you're as crazy as they come. And do you want to know why YOU RIPPED UP A FRICKIN BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!"  
  
"So what I don't care I still have three more" Seto stuck his tongue out at Yami.  
  
"Shut up, besides I'm better looking then you"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
(You can really skip the next couple thing)  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
(Ok you can start reading again)  
  
"SHUT UP both of you. Besides the best looking one here is me and the most insane one here is Renny aka Sailor Millenia." Yelled Serena  
  
"Why?" asked Yami and Seto.  
  
"Because she's the one that wrote this stupid thing." Said Serena  
  
Seto and Yami have a clueless look on their face "Ohh.yeah we understand that"  
  
"Hey Yami Nocturna you have two outta three wishes granted Renny even used your pairings." Says Serena to Yami Nocturna.  
  
Serena looks at camera thingy that appears out of no where "Now it's down to Batty Kura by the ring to give you a bunch of useless commentary."  
  
Seto snickers at the nickname, "To you Batty Kura"  
  
Yami looks like he's trying not to laugh, "Yeah go ahead Tomb Robber"  
  
You see a very annoyed Bakura looking at the camera thingy that appeared out have no been in particular. "May I repeat that the only reason I'm here is to keep an eye on my imouto."  
  
Bakura blows some hair out of his eyes looking bored and that he needs to hurt something. "Well that battle's haven't started yet so I'm really bored so let's look at the line up so I can bash some people"  
  
Bakura looks at the chart, "Ok first up we have Uranus vs. Kuwabara. Let's see Uranus is going to kick Kuwabara's ass cause Kuwabara's the weakest of all the YYH boys and Uranus is a kick ass sailor. (Little Sailor M. pops up on screen, a little bubble appears around her mouth like a cartoon that says "Sorry all Kuwabara fans")  
  
Next is Hiei vs. Kurama. That will be an interesting showdown. Two powerful, stubborn demon going head to head. It's going to be awesome. (Little Sailor M. pops up again saying "Hey do you think Kurama, Bakura, and the wind demon during the tournament at the end of the YYH season all look similar. Hey I bet they're all related!)  
  
Now Ryoga vs. Akane. Yet another interesting combo, but will Akane has the advantage because Ryoga has a crush on her. (Wahh!!! Ryoga's too cute for her!)  
  
M.Trunks vs. Hercule. That has to be the gayest match up of all time. Oh I wonder who will win will it be Mr. 'Look at me I'm so strong' or Mr. Kick Ass Future Boy (aka the Sexy Lavender Man).  
  
Saturn vs. Kuno. The big questions will Saturn finally rid us of the eternal annoyance that's related to Tuxedo Pansy Ass Mask-baka!  
  
Venus vs. Ranma I think this blonde bimbo is related to Marion (Krillen's old girlfriend) Question for Ranma is you going to exterminate the exterminator of what little sanity I have left.  
  
Tuxedo vs. Vegeta. "Hello if the lights are on upstairs we all know who will win.  
  
Goku vs. Yuske. The two hero's of two awesome fighting dimensions. Who will win VOTE! and find out.  
  
Know back to you imouto, Pharaoh, and Dragon Priest.  
  
Rena, Yammers, and Setty were all making-out.  
  
Bakura was looking threw the screen cause Renny said so. He saw red next and yelled on the top of his lungs "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY IMOUTO!!!!"  
  
They stopped Serena looked up and said, "And here's that homicidal guy Malik with interviews to make people feel stupid.  
  
AN: Okie-day guys I want you to send me questions you want me to ask everyone. Also vote that you think will win the non-bashing fights with a reason not 'because I said so'  
  
Oh well, like it, hate it, flame it, vote it, ask it, (I'm running out of it phrases)  
  
Sailor Millenia 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys I finally got some inspiration for this story. Hehe Also I got over the whole I can't write fight scenes (I still can't but I'm a little better).  
  
So without further ado here's Tournament of Dimensions by Chibi Pyro Duo  
  
****  
  
Malik is standing with his millennium rod looking sadistic as usual with Kuwabara and Sailor Uranus in the background tied up and gagged.  
  
Malik says, "Hey the homicidal millennium item holder here. I've kidnapped er. gotten Kuwabara and Sailor Uranus here."  
  
Malik takes out Kuwabara's gag. "So bara do you really think you stand a chance."  
  
"Of course I do I'm Kuwabrara. I'm gonna make it and beat Yusuke."  
  
"But to fight Yusuke you have to make it to the finals."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Please moron first you have to beat Uranus, then you would have to beat Kurama or Hiei and they can both beat you ass."  
  
"Well I." Malik puts Kuwabara-baka's gag back in.  
  
"Now here's our interview with Sailor Uranus" Malik takes out Sailor Uranus' gag. "So Uranus do you think your standings are well considering your Sailor Millenia's second favorite senshi?"  
  
"Duh, besides I kick ass!"  
  
"Well that's interesting do you have a strategy?"  
  
"I kick ass"  
  
"But how do you plan on beating the rest of the competitors?"  
  
"Are you not getting this whole I kick ass thing?"  
  
Malik sighs and puts Sailor Uranus' gag back in. Sailor Uranus goes "mmumm mummm mu mum mumm m mumm mum"(translation: Hey you can't do this I kick ass!)  
  
Malik looks at the camera with a perky smile and says, "There's no mor3e intelligence here back to you Rena, Baka-pharoh, and High Priest."  
  
****  
  
Serena smiles at the camera and says, "Hey guys Sailor Millenia is actually going to stop being lazy and write a fight scene.  
  
****  
  
Sailor Millenia is standing by the ring with Bakura and Sailor Millenia starts to glow. "What the fuck is going on?! Losing power can't focus"  
  
Bakura looks on in horror.  
  
Malik quickly runs out of the interrogation room to see what's going on.  
  
Sailor Millenia has stopped glowing and is replaced by a girl with black hair and red streaks running though it, has spiky bangs and a braid. Wearing black clothes with flames on them. She was a wolf demon with wolf ears near the top of her head and stilted sapphire blue eyes. The girl replacing Sailor Millenia wagged her tail behind her and howled.  
  
Another girl appeared, this girl had long blue hair with multi colored blue streaks running through it.(for hair style think of Chi from Chobits ^^) She was wearing a button up blue shirt with an ice blue tie. With navy blue pants, this girl also had ear on the top of her head but these were fox ears. Her ice blue eyes eyed the other girl.  
  
The girl replacing Sailor Millenia howled and said, "Hello all you fanficy people out there I'm Sailor Millenia's replacement(cause she was getting tired of the name Sailor Millenia) I'm Duo Ookami a.k.a Chibi Pyro Duo."  
  
The girl in blue said, "And I'm her trusty editor Karumi Kitsune a.k.a Lord Hydro Karumi!"  
  
They said together, "Welcome to the insanity driven story!"  
  
Duo glopped Bakura and Karumi glopped Malik, "Let's check out the actual fight cause it has started"  
  
****  
  
Kuwabara had his spirit sword out and Uranus had her space sword out.  
  
Uranus said, "Ha you think your little energy trick will work think again!"  
  
Basically Uranus laughed like a manic and slashed at Kuwabara and he dodged. Eventually he got his ass whooped.  
  
****  
  
Serena was sitting at her desk, "Thanks Duo and Karumi for finally making your entrance."  
  
Yami whose face was covered with what looked like pink lipstick said, "Let's go to Malik for the interviews with.."  
  
Sailor Uranus come busting in the anchor room yelling, "I KICK ASS!!"  
  
Seto looked at Uranus strangely and continued, "Our sadistic Malik will be interviewing Kurama and Hiei."  
  
Yami looked at the techie darkly, "Hurry up techie switch it!"  
  
The techie grumbled and switched it to Malik.  
  
****  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei were sitting in chairs holding contracts up.  
  
Malik was sitting on a chair pouting. "This sucks guys. These demons make the CIA look like a bunch of gossiping old ladies. And they have one of those no torture contracts. It must be Duo and Karumi's fault for loving these two so much. Ra please curse all those authors that are fans and requested no torture. Wahhh!!!" Malik started crying/wailing.  
  
A screen appeared with Serena's face in it. "Oh shut up Malik you sound like me!"  
  
Seto pushed his face into the screen "He doesn't sound like you."  
  
Yami pushed Seto out of the way, "Besides your much cuter."  
  
Serena hugged them both "Auhh aren't they sweet."  
  
Malik said, "So sweet they want to make me puke. Back to you guys."  
  
The cameraman still had the camera in Malik's face, "Hey get out of my face!" Malik smashed the camera.  
  
****  
  
Duo and Karumi were standing by the ring with Bakura. Duo was hugging a Kurama plushie and Karumi was hugging a Hiei plushie.  
  
"Hey guys Duo and Karumi here with .."  
  
Bakura cut Duo off and said, "Bakura the best tomb robber in the whole flippin world."  
  
Karumi said, "A.K.A. Batty Kura."  
  
Bakura said, "Finally Duo is going to stop being lazy and write a REAL fight."  
  
Duo hit Bakura upside the head with a crowbar. "Don't sass me or I won't give you a girlfriend."  
  
"Eep. I'll shut up."  
  
Karumi said, "Great know."  
  
Bakura yeled, "Wait can I request a girl."  
  
Duo growled.  
  
"Ok how about um. Sango from Inu-yasha?"  
  
Both Duo and Karumi replied, "Miroku's."  
  
"Serenity from my world?"  
  
"Duke's"  
  
"Lady Kira from Ronin Warriors?"  
Karumi got a confused look on her face and looked at Duo and cocked her head and said, "Chi?"  
  
Duo sighed and said, "No."  
  
Bakura said, "Why?"  
  
"Because she's one of the warrior's girl."  
  
Bakura sighed and said, "Ok I'm going out on a limb here Nabiki from Ranma 1/2.?"  
  
"Sure I don't see why not?"  
  
Karumi looked at Duo like she was crazy, "Why her?"  
  
"I don't know she doesn't have a boy as far as I know of."  
  
Bakura started cheering, "Yes Yes I've got a girl!!"  
  
The audience went "OoOoOoOo.."  
  
The medics rushed out to gather Kurama from the ring.  
  
Bakura said, "Looks like we missed another fight."  
  
Duo looked at Kurama in concern and said, "Oh. I'm so sorry I'm bad at writing fight scene."  
  
Karumi is glopping Hiei "Oh I love you Hiei ^^"  
  
****  
  
AN: Guys this is not my first priority but I got inspiration to be stupid so here we go.  
  
Reviews please tell me what you want me to ask  
  
Ryoga and Akane  
  
Miri Trunks and Hercule  
  
Sailor Saturn and Kuno  
  
Sailor Venus and Ranma  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Vegeta  
  
Goku and Yusuke  
  
Please ^^  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo 


End file.
